El último baile
by v.neat09
Summary: Rusia en los años 1800. Yuri Plisetsky tiene un temperamento muy corto, perfeccionista y no le gusta perder su tiempo con gente inferior. Se reencuentra con Otabek Altin en el lugar en que menos lo espera. ¿Recordará él a Yuri?, ¿que pasará cuando sus familias, la burguesía y la milicia traten de enterarse de los secretos y el pasado que une a estos jóvenes?
1. Capítulo 1

1

Estaba entusiasmada por aquella noche, desde que había entrado en edad social no me perdía ningún baile o cumpleaños. Pero últimamente el ballet consumía todo mi tiempo, así que sin decir una palabra a mi abuelo me salté las clases. Una lección perdida no me haría daño. Además los caballeros estaban en sus mejores galas. Se veían desde los nobles de baja cuna, príncipes de países lejanos y bastantes miembros del ejército ruso. Estos últimos estaban entusiasmados con las damas, sobre todo los cadetes que se veían escuálidos y con caras de niños recién salidos de casa, esos eran los más insoportables. Si alguno se me acercaba le hondeaba mi abanico con mala gana y me iba sin dirigirles la palabra. Pero también estaban los soldados con más altos rangos y responsabilidades, generales serios y cuyo uniforme les ceñía tan bien al cuerpo que tenía que disimular mi sonrojo con la excusa de que me apretaba un poco el corsé.

Aun así no lograba comprender porque me sentía tan incómoda esa noche. Había peinado mi cabello de forma natural, una diadema plateada con una pequeña mariposa lo adornaban. Escogí mi vestido favorito; el color de la tela era tan pálido que el azul celeste parecía blanco: falda ligeramente esponjada, en el borde de las mangas y el escote se notaba un encaje blanco discreto. Los guantes largos a juego con el conjunto, la parte superior del vestido consistía en la pechera de color azul pálido y celeste. Mis zapatos no eran de tacón muy alto, el abuelo decía que no era apropiado para mi edad. Tenía que admitirlo, para que no me gustara perderme de eventos sociales, no tenía muchas amistades y eso se debía a dos cosas. La primera era que nuestra familia era de nuevos ricos, así que la sociedad burguesa aún no se acostumbraba a nuestra "cochambrosa" presencia. El Zar se había mostrado maravillosamente humilde a diferencia de lo que se contaba en las calles y entre bares, que era un hombre frío y malvado, que su aura misteriosa se debía a tantos planes descabellados que tenía preparados para el país.

Y la segunda es que tenía un temperamento bastante corto. Encontraba aburridas las conversaciones de las chiquillas de mi edad, hablaban de los caballos que tenían en sus villas veraniegas, de los vestidos nuevos que sus padres les habían traído de su último viaje a España y de lo inútiles que eran sus sirvientes y lo mal olientes que eran las personas que andaban por las calles de Moscú. A mí me interesaba ser la mejor en lo que hacía, en mis lecciones de historia y canto, en el piano y en el ballet, que era mi vida.

En aquel momento me encontraba rondando cerca de mi abuelo, hablábamos sobre lo poco que se servía comida en estos banquetes comparado con lo bien que todo sabía.

Las trompetas llamaron nuestra atención, la música que apenas se escuchaba entre tantas voces dejó de sonar. La familia real apareció y el salón entero comenzó a cantar "Dios salve al Zar" ellos siempre se veían tan pulcros y elegantes, pero lo que más me gustaba era aquella aura de familia común y corriente que los envolvía. Al acabar el himno, los cuchicheos comenzaron.

–¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –susurré más para mí misma, noté como todas las mujeres se cubrían los rostros con sus abanicos.

–¿No has visto? –dijo Mila, una chica pelirroja con la que había hablado pocas veces: era soportable.

–Mira, Yuri, esos que están debajo de los asientos del trono son los invitados del Zarévich –apuntó discretamente con su abanico cerrado– el hombre de uniforme rojo es Jean Jaques Leroy, el líder de los aliados franceses. Los otros dos no los conozco y ese último, el muchacho con rostro duro es Otabek Altin el príncipe de Kazakhstan.

Un golpeteo extraño me llenó la cabeza.

 _POM, POM, POM._

Vi al Zarévich alzando las manos, saludándonos, seguramente agradeciendo que lo acompañásemos en otro año más no sólo de vida, sino como gobernante de Rusia, agradecería el amor de su esposa, la paciencia de su familia y honraría a sus invitados. Todos aplaudían, ¿dónde estaba mi abuelo?, el rey saludó a sus invitados de honor y se retiró a sentarse al lado de su esposa.

" _Otabek_ " repetí en mi cabeza. Me aferré a los pliegues de mi vestido y sentí mis rodillas temblando debajo.

–¿Yuri, dulzura, te encuentras bien? –Mila apoyó su mano en mi espalda baja, me sobresalté ante su tacto.

–Perdona, es sólo que el corsé me tiene agobiada hoy.

–Ay, cariño, eso es normal, la belleza cuesta mucho para nosotras, ¿no crees?

Conseguí sacar fuerzas para reírme de aquello.

–Y…entonces, ¿no te parece atractivo?, ¿Yuri?

Me disculparía luego, el corazón me latía a mil. No podía creerlo, ¿príncipe?, ¿era aquel muchacho serio y con semblante aterrador, el mismo niño fuerte y divertido que hizo aquel cambio más fácil? avancé entre el tumulto de gente, todos querían acercarse más a los invitados de honor, me oculté en una de las salas exteriores del castillo. Miré mi reflejo en los enormes ventanales.

" _Concéntrate, entra, entra, recuerda que eres la más bella, eres la mejor, serás la bailarina más famosa, la pianista más agraciada, la esposa…"_ paré mis pensamientos. Miré mi cuerpo, mi cabello rubio, mi pecho tan plano y mis clavículas asomándose por mi escote, mis hombros pequeños, mis curvas: regalo de mi ejercicio en el Ballet. Miré los pliegues de mis vestidos y más allá de estos.

–¡Pero que sorpresa! El destino me ha arrastrado hasta esta gatita perdida– dijo una voz detrás de mí.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por haber leído hasta el final! Nada, este es el nuevo proyecto de fic en el que estaré trabajando. Como se podrán dar cuenta es un OtaYuri xD algunos hechos históricos son reales y otros no, obviamente me los he inventado. Este fanfic nació siendo un one shot pero me metí tanto en la historia que será un fic corto (maybe) además nació de escuchar la canción que suena durante la rutina de Otabek y un poco del Agape de Yurio. Una parte de mi se siente rara de estar escribiendo sobre una parejita que no es mi OTP, pero me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo, ¿que cosas le esperarán a Yuri? chan chan chan!**

 **A mis lectores de fics pasados uvu espero que este les guste.**

 **Este primer capítulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Marcela. Gracias por apoyarme en mi locuras.**

 **Saludos a: Julieta, Pamela, Lisa que resultó ser una baby uvu, a Sarahi (gracias por leerme shishona), Blanquita, Moni, Fatima (que aun me ama xD o algo así) y a todo los que se pasen a leer este fic, los quiero, bebus**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Salí huyendo de aquella sala. Si alguien me veía con un hombre mayor que yo seguro lloverían chismes. ¿Jean Jacques Leroy era un hombre atractivo? sí, pero no lo suficiente para que las mujeres lo acosaran, ¿era un imbécil? por supuesto y se notaba sobre todo en esa sonrisa de suficiencia con la que caminaba. Además cualquier caballero que comparase a una dama con un animal tenía mucha falta de imaginación y cerebro. Era precisamente el tipo de hombre que abundaba en la _dvoryantsvo_.

"– _Me disculpará usted, pero no soy ninguna gatita_ – _abrí mi abanico de encaje blanco con un movimiento rápido de muñeca_ – _y no es correcto que usted se me acerque sin la presencia de un chaperón. Así que con su permiso."_

Leroy había gritado algo cuando yo salía de la sala o quizás se estaba riendo, me daba igual. Debía encontrar a Otabek, debía verlo una vez más, no podía tratarse del mismo niño que conocí, era imposible. A lo lejos observé a mi abuelo, hablaba con el Barón Babicheva, el padre de Mila. La pelirroja estaba al otro lado del salón de baile junto a una chica italiana llamada Sara Crispino que no paraba de ver hacia donde los invitados bailaban. Seguí su mirada.

–Te encontré –susurré mientras me ocultaba detrás de uno de los enormes pilares del lugar.

El salón daba vueltas a mí alrededor. La orquesta estaba sonando. No podía apartar los ojos de él. Su altura lo hacía destacar, llevaba un traje verde, adornado con botones y hombreras de color dorado, pantalón y botas negras. Sus cejas tupidas eran las mismas, sus ojos y su cabello color negro destacaban a la luz de las velas.

Había sacado a bailar a todas las damas del Zar, sus hijas y hasta las invitadas más feas y solteronas. ¿Era mi cabello demasiado corto comparado con las melenas de cuento que rondaban el salón?, ¿mi piel blanca como un bombón?, ¿mis ojos verdes como el color de su traje? o simplemente ¿el color rubio pálido de mi cabello?

Se mantenía frío, al margen, las mujeres con el privilegio de bailar con el eran unas sucias descaradas. Le susurraban al oído, rozaban sus labios contra su mejilla, le miraban como si fuese un pedazo de lomo de cerdo listo para ser engullido; malditas zorras hambrientas.

Miré mis manos, los guantes estaban arrugados de tanto estrujarme los dedos. Paró la música, aplausos, sonrisas. Yo seguía mirándolo, ese extranjero que estaba vivo en mi por culpa de un recuerdo. Un impulso me hizo salir de mi escondite para hacerme notar; rondé cerca del grupo de mujeres que lo apabullaban con preguntas.

 _"_ – _General, ¿Cómo es Francia?_

– _¿Es cierto que los hombres son apuestos? le aseguro que ninguno tan apuesto como usted._

– _Tengo una villa cerca de París, cuando guste mi familia la puede poner a sus servicios."_

"¡Zorras, perras sucias!" grité en mi cabeza "lo único que quieren es que se les meta entre las faldas".

La orquesta volvió a sonar: cruzamos miradas.

Hice un mohín y me di la vuelta para salir a la terraza. Me acerqué a la barandilla y crucé los brazos. Patética, eso era. Estaba casi segura que se trataba del mismo niño de aquel entonces.

–Niño…–dije en voz alta.

Otabek Altin tenía de niño lo que yo de dama de cuna real. Me froté las manos y me quité los guantes, odiaba que el abuelo me obligara a llevarlos.

 _"_ _Yuri, una dama recatada nunca muestra sus manos"_

–Sigues huyendo de mí, gatita.

Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz una vez más.

–Teniente Leroy –incliné la cabeza– perdone, pero no podemos estar solos y usted lo sabe, así que, si me permite.

Me dispuse a volver dentro cuando Leroy me tomó del brazo.

–Gatita, no seas obstinada.

–¡He dicho que me sueltes, cerdo! –alcé la mano, dándole un golpe en la mejilla.

Él soltó una carcajada.

–¡Eso, me gustan las mujeres malcriadas! –el teniente me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él– me pregunto si ya serás una señorita, podría enseñarte muchas cosas, ¿sabes?

Comencé a temblar, apoyé las manos en su pecho para impulsarme y apartarme de él pero era más alto y fuerte que yo. Apreté las piernas debajo de mi falda y tomé aire para gritar.

–La dama ha dicho que la sueltes, Jean Jacques Leroy.

–¡Altin! ¿te unes a la fiesta? Le estaba diciendo a esta gatita que podría enseñarle una o dos cosas sobre cómo hacerla mujer.

Me sonrojé, clavé la mirada en el suelo. Sentí el calor de una respiración cerca de mi cuello.

–Te dije que la sueltes, pedazo de mierda.

Alcé la mirada, Leroy tenía las cejas tan juntas de fruncir el ceño que pensé que le explotaría la piel.

–Ahí la tienes –dijo empujándome y haciendo que cayera al suelo. Me sentía una desgraciada, una simple zorra. Comencé a llorar.

Otabek tomó a Leroy por el cuello de su uniforme y le susurró algo al oído. El teniente francés se soltó del agarre y se sacudió el uniforme. Escupió a los pies del príncipe.

–Hasta luego, gata –su sonrisa me provocó un escalofrío y sólo pude mirarlo de mala gana. Intenté apoyarme en el suelo para ponerme de pie pero fue inútil.

–Permítame ayudarle –el príncipe de Kazakhstan me ofreció su brazo– apóyese en mi con fuerza.

Le obedecí y cuando estuve de pie, el príncipe sacó un pañuelo y me enjugó las lágrimas. Un bochorno me subía por el cuello.

–Si usted me permite hacerle un cumplido, señorita. Tiene usted unas manos muy finas. –me ofreció uno de mis guantes y metí la mano con cuidado, sintiendo la seda deslizándose por mi piel. Al colocarme el otro, hice una mueca de dolor, la piel me ardía. –le recomiendo se lave esa herida al llegar a casa, con un paño de agua caliente bastará.

–Gracias, olvidé que me había quitado los guantes y disculpe por ensuciar su pañuelo.

–Faltaría más, seguro mi colega le ha incomodado.

–Bueno, ya estoy acostumbrada, hay caballeros que por más galantes que sean resultan ser unos brutos.

Él se llevó una mano al pecho y se inclinó.

–Mi nombre es Otabek Altin, soy general del ejército de Kazakhstan. Espero no resultarle a usted un bruto.

¡Oh, pero que falta de respeto la mía! –me sacudí el vestido rápidamente e hice una amplia reverencia– es un honor, príncipe Otabek de Kazakhstan.

–Me disculpo por el atroz comportamiento de mi camarada. Los franceses son algo huecos de cabeza, se dejan llevar por sus instintos.

–No estoy en contra de las pasiones, caballero, sino de la forma en que se expresan. –sonreí, seguramente mi rostro estaría rojo como una hoja de arce.

–¿Así que es usted partidaria de lo pasional?

Noté un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. También sonreí.

–¡Altin, te estábamos buscando, muchas jovencitas quieren bailar contigo! -se abrieron las puertas de la terraza, nos llegaron las voces y la música del gran salón.

Incliné la cabeza inmediatamente, el príncipe hizo lo mismo.

– Zarévich, nos honra con su presencia.

–¡Yurochka! mírate, querida, te ves bellísima como siempre, hace poco he saludado a tu abuelo, me ha dicho que la imprenta y las plantaciones van muy bien, ¿pronto te darán un papel principal en la compañía? me lo ha dicho un pajarillo.

–Sí, mi Rey. Esperamos que cuando cumpla dieciséis años mis profesores me permitan ser parte del ballet de Rusia, me hace ilusión que me vean actuar algún día.

–Y así será, querida mía. Tu familia está muy orgullosa de ti. Entonces, ¿me siguen al salón? no es apropiado que una dama este sin chaperona, además comienza a hacer frío.

De nuevo me sentí humillada.

–Encontré a la dama siendo incomodada por el teniente Leroy. Tiene fama de ser un atrevido con las más jóvenes, así que cuando lo vi escabullirse tuve un mal presentimiento.

Silencio. Fijé la mirada en el príncipe Altin.

–¿Es cierto lo que dice el general? no tengas miedo, querida.

Bajé la mirada, pensé en el abuelo, me aferré a mis faldas una vez más. Sentí la mano de Otabek sobre mi hombro. Le miré, su semblante se ablandó, sus cejas ya no se veían tensas y no apretaba los labios.

–E-es cierto, mi Zar– dije en voz baja, jugando con mis dedos– el teniente intentaba cortejarme, pero le he dicho que no era apropiado y eso le hizo enfadar. Le pedí educadamente que parara pero…el príncipe ha salvado al venir detrás de él.

–Hablaré con Leroy, no permitiré que haya escándalos y mucho menos en mi corte. Pero venga ya, que mi dulce esposa está esperando a que regrese a su lado.

Su majestad se adelantó a entrar al salón junto con el príncipe, yo caminaba detrás de ellos en silencio.

–Majestad, ¿cree usted que pueda saltarme las propuestas de baile?

–No lo sé, Altin, hay muchachas siguiéndote la pista desde hace rato.

 _"_ _¿Por qué no dejan de hablar? Así me puedo excusar e irme a buscar al abuelo. Los tacones ya me están molestando y la tonta herida de mi brazo me está ardiendo mucho."_ Pensé mientras volvía a verme reflejada en los ventanales, mi flequillo se había salido del agarre de mi diadema.

–Le he prometido a la señorita Plisetsky que bailaría con ella.

BUM, BUM, BUM.

De nuevo ese golpeteo en mi cabeza, sentí una gota de sudor deslizándose por mi nuca.

–¡No se hable más, entonces! me retiro, Altin, me espera un poco más de charla política. Yurochka, suerte con el general, dicen que es un bailarín perfeccionista y apasionado.

Apenas logré hacer una reverencia.

 _"_ _Señorita Plisetsky"_ repetí en mi cabeza. Me recordaba.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por llegar al capítulo dos! quizás sea el más largo que vaya a escribir para este fan fic. Aunque quien sabe(?) ¿cual es ese recuerdo que une a Otabek y Yuri? aaaaah.**

 **No saben como me dejé llevar en este capítulo, quiero decir, me metí demasiado y cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba más de tres folios. En fin, espero lo disfruten, hacer fics me relaja mucho y aún así lo reviso todo muchas veces antes de publicarlo, incluso ya publicado lo modifico. Hay algunas palabras e informacion que he sacado de google, please dont kill me :v y otras cosas las he sacado de la Wikia de YOI.**

 **NADA.**

 **Ya no se que decir, gracias por leerme, me hace feliz saber que algunos disfrutan de las ñoñerías que escribo. Y también me emociona que más gente de España me ha estado leyendo, también México y Chile son de los países principales donde me leen QuQ gracias, bebus 3**

 **De nuevo le dedico este capítulo a mi shino: Marce 3 quien lee los originales y me da su opinión de todo.**

 **Saludos a mis amigos bonitos que leen esto :3 los quiero un montón.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**_*Si les gusta escuchar música mientras leen (como a mi) les dejo la canción que escuché mientras escribía la escena del baile entre Beka y Yuri*_**

watch?v=7XrVfXao_wU

* * *

3

—Señorita Plisetsky, ¿sería usted tan amable de otorgarle a este hombre poco bruto el baile final de esta noche?

—No le he dicho mi nombre antes.

—Usted tiene amigas muy indiscretas, señorita.

Pero claro, ¿cómo llegué a pensar que él podría recordarme? seguramente Mila o su ridícula amiguita Sara se le abrían echado encima para contarle todo sobre mí.

—Permítame hablar con usted un momento —dijo ofreciéndome su brazo para que lo tomara.

—Espero que usted sea una compañía que valga la pena, príncipe Otabek– dije mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo y aceptando su gesto.

—¿Conoce usted la historia del vals que los caballeros están tocando?

Negué en silencio.

—Dicen que una dama de la burguesía acudió a un baile en el que se presentaba a su sobrina en sociedad. Ahí se encontraba el pretendiente de su sobrina, un joven que disfrutaba de su reciente asenso en la milicia. La muchacha llevaba años suspirando por aquel joven, pero no contaba con que su tía y él terminarían enamorándose. Se dice…—dijo haciendo una pausa y parándose detrás de uno de los pilares cercanos a la orquesta— que esa pieza fue tocada durante aquella noche y que el vals fue suficiente para que ambos cayeran enamorados.

Sabía que debía estar más roja que una fresa. Desvié la vista de él. Observé el resto del salón, muchos bailaban, el abuelo estaría bebiendo por ahí, la estúpida de Mila seguro estaba coqueteando con algún muchacho y yo estaba con uno de los invitados de honor, siendo rebajada a una tonta ilusa. Una pobre chiquilla que pensaba que este príncipe no era un bruto, un animal más. Seguimos caminando en silencio por entre la multitud y a lo largo del salón.

¿En serio se trataba de Beka? habían pasado seis años desde la primera vez que nos vimos, bien podría estar confundiéndolo, las personas cambiamos demasiado rápido, al menos para mi gusto.

—Yuri…—susurró—

Solté un suspiro o un jadeo, no sé muy bien que fue, pero cuando lo escuché pronunciar mi nombre, sentí un extraño golpe en el pecho, como si alguien hubiese hundido su dedo en mi piel y lo estuviera retorciendo con fuerza hasta sacarme el aire.

Acercó su mano y me apartó el flequillo colocándolo detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te escondías de mi? —acarició mi mejilla— tienes los mismos ojos, Yuri. Ojos llenos de valor, de fuerza, no he podido olvidarlos…se han vuelto más hermosos.

Me quedé sin habla. Sentí una sensación de cosquillas entre mis piernas, no me preocupe por apretarlas debajo de mis faldas esta vez. ¿Y si alguien nos estaba viendo?, ¿y si comenzaban a correr rumores?, ¿y si me besaba?

Aplausos. Ambos nos apartamos mientras las parejas cambiaban de compañeros de baile y los más jóvenes corrían a pelearse por bailar con la chica que les gustaba. Yo me coloqué bien la diadema y él sacudió un polvo invisible de su traje.

—Entones, ¿me concede el último baile de la noche? —su mano temblaba cuando me la ofreció.

Volvimos a integrarnos entre la multitud; caminando al lado de Otabek, pude notar lo mucho que llamaba la atención. No sólo era guapo y alto, sino que de perfil parecía un busto de mármol, de esos de los que me habla mi tutor de historia, los que hacían los griegos para venerar a sus dioses. Otabek bien podría ser Apolo o Narciso, incluso uno de los hijos de Afrodita.

La orquesta volvió a su lugar. Miré a mi alrededor, había demasiados ojos puestos en él, en nosotros.

—Tranquila, imagina que no hay nadie —susurró. Apreté los ojos un momento y solté un poco de aire.

Apoyé la mano izquierda en su hombro y me aferré a la mano con la que me guiaría al bailar.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar. La música siempre lograba darme valor. El sonido del violoncelo resonó por todo el lugar. Lo dejé ser.

—Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. —dijo en voz alta, dejando ver algo así como una sonrisa torcida, de esas que se dibujan cuando te estás aguantando la risa.

Era él. El mismo niño que se escondía detrás de su padre mientras yo lo miraba tras la puerta del taller de imprenta de mi abuelo.

Me dejé envolver por el vals, era un ritmo suave, delicado: como el humo que salía de la tetera cuando le servía el té a mi abuelo durante las tardes de invierno.

—Haz sonreído —levantó su brazo, haciéndome girar un par de veces, para luego apoyar mi mano en su hombro de nuevo.

Tenía que hablar, debía decir algo, pero era como si mi boca fuese un pozo lleno de agua, si la abría, saldrían todas las palabras que tenía atascadas por los años.

—Me gusta la música —susurré apenas— además del ballet, el vals me parece un baile precioso.

—¿Y que más te gusta, Yuri?

Ahí estaba, se dirigía a mi como le daba la gana.

—Me gusta jugar a las escondidas.

Nos desplazábamos con gracia mientras bailábamos. En un movimiento, cerré los ojos e incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado para sentir más el vaivén de nuestro ritmo. La música, el baile y Otabek, las tres cosas que más me gustaban en el mundo estaban presentes.

Los instrumentos de viento entonaron una floritura preciosa cuando Otabek susurró:

—No tengas miedo.

Me tomó por la cintura, me levantó y yo me apoyé en sus hombros para no caer. Le miré desde arriba. Estábamos solos, la sala estaba sola, ni un alma, no podrían interrumpirnos, nadie iba a evitar que volviese a mirar al hombre del cual estaba enamorada hacía años y el único que conocía mis aflicciones.

 _Estábamos cerca del prado que tanto me gustaba, era verano y llevábamos los pies mojados por haber saltado al río. Sus pantaloncillos cortos estaban mojados hasta las rodillas y la falda de mi vestido estaba empapada. Beka me alcanzó cuando echábamos una carrera de vuelta al taller de mi abuelo. Me levantó y comenzó a darme vueltas para fastidiarme y hacerme caer._

Mientras giraba me volvió a posar en el piso y yo deslicé las manos por sus brazos, dejándolo tomar el control.

—Beka…de verdad eres tú —me mordí un poco el labio inferior para no llorar.

Su mano se deslizo hasta mi espalda baja y me acercó a él. Nuestros cuerpos se tocaron, la música in crescendo.

Mi rostro estaba hirviendo, sentía un calor que me recorría la piel o la sangre o lo que estuviera en mi interior a mil por hora. Dejé de lado mi preocupación por los rumores, encerré al pudor en lo más hondo de un cofre y restregué el calor entre mis piernas contra él.

Su mirada se encendió como la llama de una vela a punto de extinguirse, refulgía por avivarse más, por no apagarse nunca.

—Yuratchka, encontrémonos luego, te lo pido— la música seguía sonando —prométemelo, por favor. Así podre besarte sin tener tantos ojos encima de nosotros.

Me reí con fuerza, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez?

—Es usted un príncipe muy descarado.

La música terminó. La orquesta se puso en pie y los aplausos resonaron en todo el lugar. Nosotros no dejábamos de mirarnos.

—Ha sido un honor bailar con usted, príncipe —incliné la cabeza e hice una pequeña reverencia.

—Lo mismo digo, señorita Plistetsky, nunca había visto una dama tan bella ni con ojos tan preciosos como los suyos —tomó mi mano derecha y la besó— entonces, ¿promete volver a encontrarse conmigo?

—Se lo prometo —abrí mi abanico colocándolo cerca de mis labios y susurré— con la única condición de que me busques y ya sabes que siempre he sido mejor jugando al escondite.

* * *

 **¡POR FIN el tercer capítulo! hubo tanto drama estas semanas y fue DEMASIADO DIFÍCIL escribir la parte del baile que por eso tardé tanto. Menos mal que ya estoy de vacaciones navideñas :3 gracias por leerme, en serio, significa mucho para mi que le den amor a este bebito fan fic.**

 **El baile de Beka y Yuri lo base en a escena de baile de la peli de Anna Karenina. Les dejo el link para que le echen un vistaso por si no se ha entendido como levanta Beka a Yuri.** **watch?v=TOwsZ6bDqJU**

 **PERO no he escuchado esa canción mientras ellos bailan, sino "Le parfum de fleurs" que puse al inicio del capítulo.**

 **Gracias especiales y mención honorífica as always a Marcela! por siempre leer los borradores y emocionarse con Yurio xD**


End file.
